But for the Sake of My Village
by sinemoras09
Summary: AU. Gaara must marry a Hyuga in order to strengthen his alliances.
1. A Matter of Duty

.

.

The council speaks in hushed whispers, glancing back at Gaara, furtively. "We must shore up our alliances," the elder says. "Gaara. To take a wife from Konoha would do much to further our village's interests. As _Kazekage_ it is your duty to put the village first."

Beside him, Temari scowls. Kankuro grits his teeth. "This is absurd!" Kankuro says. "You cannot force the Kazekage-sama to marry! If anything--"

"I will marry a Konoha man," Temari says. The council looks up. "If it pleases the council, I will make an alliance with my escort, Shikamaru of the Nara clan, if he is willing."

Kankuro slams his fist against the table. "No one should be forced to marry!" Kankuro says. Gaara rises.

"I will not make a whore of my sister," Gaara says. "I will take a wife from Konoha. Assuming someone will have me."

Kankuro stares; Temari is shocked. The two exchange glances and watch as Gaara folds his hands.

"Then it is settled," the elder says. "If it is the Kazekage-sama's wish, we shall send a hawk to our allies in Konoha and make the proposal. It is our hope that they, too, will agree to such an alliance."

"Gaara," Kankuro says, but Gaara's eyes are dim. The meeting ends and the council rises, bodies walking past the siblings like water around a stone.

"Gaara, a marriage between a Konoha _chunin_ and a Sand _jounin_ would have been more than sufficient," Temari says. "You should have let me." Gaara shakes his head.

"It would defeat the purpose," Gaara says. "Shikamaru Nara does not come from a strong family; the type of alliance the elders seek would involve an older family, someone whose political connections would strengthen our alliance with Konoha. As much as it would serve your personal feelings," Temari's eyes widen, "it would be futile."

Kankuro hunches. "Now if only someone from Konoha would agree," Kankuro says. He rubs his head. "What madness."

The dust stirs. Above them, the messenger hawk flaps its wings.

xXx

.

They receive a reply almost immediately: Tsunade-hime has dispatched her men to look for a suitable bride. _We believe a woman from the family Hyuga would best meet our interests_, Tsunade wrote. _They are the oldest family in our village and have the strongest bloodline. If there is a girl willing, we would gladly arrange this union_.

"Hmph. No one from the Hyuga family would stoop themselves so low," Kankuro says. He glances back at Gaara, who's watching him, quietly. "I mean, marrying someone they've never met! Gaara, you know what I meant--a girl who would marry to further her political ambitions! The Hyuga are too proud, they would not sell themselves out so lightly."

"I know," Gaara says. "It's probably why the Fifth chose that clan."

"Gaara," Kankuro says. "You can have any woman you wanted. In the Sand, the younger generation admires you and only knows you as the Kazekage. You are...a desirable mate." It sounds completely absurd; Gaara raises his eyes at him, but Kankuro pushes forward. "I know what you must think of yourself: that the only way a woman would want you is to further her political ambitions, but I tell you, it's not true. Do not accept this marriage," Kankuro says. "Find someone who will acknowledge you for yourself! Do not settle for this! I will not allow it."

"Kankuro," Gaara says. "I am the Kazekage. And if doing this will protect my people, then I have no other choice."

Kankuro falls quiet. Behind him, the sun begins to set, the orange light streaking through the window.

xXx

.

The answer comes on the fifth day. _Joyous news! We have found a Konoha bride to wed your Kazekage! Please expect her in three days' time._ Kankuro's hands tighten into fists.

Across from him, Gaara sits; his face is a mask. Kankuro grits his teeth as the elders pour over the message. "How wonderful!" the elder says. "A woman from the Hyuga clan, coming to wed our Kazekage-sama! We must start preparing for the wedding preparations without delay!"

Kankuro catches Temari's eyes; she gives him a worried look. "Elder," Temari says. "Perhaps we should give them time to get to know each other--there is no reason we should rush the wedding."

"We must have the wedding as soon as possible," the elder says. "We cannot give the girl time to change her mind." Temari and Kankuro glance back at Gaara, who's staring at his hands. Kankuro stands.

"You are treating the Kazekage-sama like he is a piece of meat!" Kankuro says. "He is doing this for the benefit of our village! I will not sit here idly while you insult our leader!"

"Kankuro-kun." Gaara's eyes meet his. "It is fine. We will continue with the wedding preparations as planned. Thank you, elders." Gaara rises. The rest of the council stands.

Kankuro blanches. "Gaara," Kankuro says. He starts to go after him but Temari grabs his arm.

"Leave him," Temari says. Kankuro watches helplessly as Gaara disappears into the corridor.

xXx

.

At the end of three days' time, the entourage arrives as expected: the would-be bride on horseback, men of the Hyuga clan flanking her sides. The elders greet them, bowing their heads and clasping their hands under long sleeves. The girl's face is veiled; her eyes never leave the ground. "We must begin the ceremony," the elder says, and the girl is ushered off into the temple.

"Madness," Kankuro says. He watches the arrival from above in the northern tower, squinting his eyes. "They're really going to force that poor girl into the ceremony. She barely arrived."

"Kankuro, please," Temari says. "Gaara is doing what is best for the village; doubtless the girl feels the same way. Why else would she be here?" Kankuro's hands tighten into fists.

"Gaara deserves better," Kankuro says. "Gaara..."

He remembers the first time Shikamaru accompanied Temari back to Sunagakure. She was tired, and Shikamaru wordlessly had put an arm around her waist. Kankuro glanced back at Gaara, who was watching silently. Gaara seemed to sense that Kankuro was looking at him; he raised his eyes to meet his.

_"She is precious to him," Gaara said, finally. Below them, Temari yelled at Shikamaru and smacked him on the side. "Even if she doesn't realize it; he will always be there for her."_

_"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said. Temari glared. "You're troublesome," Temari said. Kankuro looked up at Gaara, who was watching them with sad eyes. _

You deserve better than this, Kankuro thinks. He watches as Gaara moves to greet the Hyuga woman, and he clenches his hands. This...woman. Whoever she is. She is only marrying you for political gain. You deserve so much more.

Below them, the woman bows; her eyes are hooded by her cloak. Gaara takes her by the hand and leads her into the temple.

xXx

.

The ceremony is a quiet one; Gaara and the Hyuga woman kneeling side by side. Their eyes are dim. Wordlessly the elder holds out a bowl of water; Gaara takes it and drinks, then passes it to the Hyuga, who does the same. Their hands brush as Gaara passes the bowl, and Kankuro can see his brother struggling to keep his composure.

"Madness," Kankuro says. Temari shoots him a look. "And what do we know of this Hyuga woman? How do we know she's not an assassin out to poison Gaara as he sleeps?"

"Gaara doesn't sleep," Temari says. "Even without the Shukaku he still wanders at night. He will be fine," Temari says, and Kankuro scowls.

"Even so, I do not trust this woman," Kankuro says. "A woman who would marry out of political ambition. The Hokage would not have forced any of their shinobi girls into such an arrangement. Clearly this is a cold-hearted woman. What else would she have to gain?"

"Hold your tongue, she is the wife of the Kazekage," Temari says. They watch as Gaara silently takes the woman's hand.

"All that is left is for you to consummate the marriage," the elder says. Temari catches her breath; Kankuro grits his teeth.

"Bastards," Kankuro says. He watches angrily as Gaara lifts her veil.

"It is for the good of our village," Temari says. "He is doing his duty and so is she. We must not judge them for it."

"I know," Kankuro says.

They disappear behind the curtain. Kankuro clenches his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I have no idea where this idea came from. Mostly that being Kazekage (or even Hokage) kind of sucks, and that you're kind of beholden to the village elders who are pulling the strings behind the scene. So yeah. Woo.**


	2. Through the Desert

.

_Earlier._

When word gets to Konoha that the Kazekage of the Sand is looking to marry, Naruto is the first to come running. "Hinata!" Naruto says. "Did you hear?" Behind him, Shikamaru and Shino stand, keeping a respectful distance.

Hinata lowers her eyes. Already Tsunade-hime has been in negotiations with her father about the marriage; as the eldest daughter of the Head Family, Hinata is a prime candidate. _"She is weak and she is of no use to me; if you want to send her to Sunagukare that is your concern," her father said._ Now Naruto is standing in the courtyard, panting and grinning hard. "So, so, so! Are you gonna do it? Are you gonna marry Gaara?"

_Naruto-kun_. Hinata's eyes swim. Her father doesn't need her; Naruto doesn't care. Hinata stares at her hands, which are trembling in her lap.

"Eh? Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto shakes her by her shoulder. "Why are you crying! Hinata! Hinata!"

"I'm sorry." Hinata's shoulders hunch. Tsunade-hime had made it clear. _"I do not intend to force this girl to marry him," Tsunade-hime said. "Whatever your politics may be, it is her decision."_ Hinata starts to cry harder.

Is this all I'm good for? Hinata thinks, and her hands ball up into fists. To be married off? And to a man I don't know? Beside her, Naruto keeps chattering, oblivious to her pain.

"Gaara isn't that bad! He's a great guy! Sure, he's a little moody sometimes, but hey, he's the _Kazekage_! He's got a lot on his mind," Naruto says.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata says. "Do you care for me?"

Naruto is shocked. "Eh?" Naruto says.

Hinata stares miserably at the ground. "Do you care for me?" Hinata says. Naruto sqaures his chest.

"You're my friend! Of course I do! And Gaara's my friend and it'd be great if you two got together!"

So that's the answer. It shoots through Hinata's heart. "Then I will marry him," Hinata says. Naruto jumps up. "Really?" Naruto says.

"Yes," Hinata says. Her eyes are dim.

"Oy, this is great!" Naruto says. Shikamaru shakes his head. "_Bakka_," Shikamaru says.

"What?" Naruto says. Shikamaru pushes past him and touches Hinata on the arm.

"Don't let him get to you, he doesn't know," Shikamaru says.

"What? Doesn't know what?" Naruto says. Hinata rises, then forces a smile.

"You say Gaara-sama is a good man," Hinata says. "That alone is enough."

Hinata crosses her arms and hugs herself, tightly. "I will journey to Sunagakure," Hinata says. "Where I will meet my husband."

"All right!" Naruto pumps a fist. Hinata turns before he can see her cry.

xXx

.

The men of the Branch family accompany her; as per custom, Hinata is to ride on horseback while the Branch family men walk at her sides. She starts to take the reins when Neji steps beside her.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Hinata says.

"I am accompanying you to Sunagakure," Neji says.

"But you're a jounin, now. You have missions....my safety isn't as important," Hinata says. Neji shakes his head.

"You are the eldest daughter of the Head family," Neji says. "And as a shinobi of the Hyuga branch family, I must come with you."

"Neji." Hinata's eyes swim. They've come a long way, the two of them. "Thank you," Hinata says. Neji nods.

"Come on," Neji says. He steps forward and guides the horse with his hands.

xXx

.

It's nighttime now, and the Hyuga men set up camp. Hinata leans against a tree as Neji tends to the fire, the flames flickering on his face. "The Kazekage is a lot like Naruto, you know," Neji says, and Hinata's eyes widen. Neji stirs the fire, the ashes rising with the flame. "He was a jinchūriki, like Naruto-kun. But he had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, who forced the monster out."

Neji tosses the stick into the flame; the fire crackles heavily. "Jinchūriki live lonely lives," Neji says. "As much as it hurts now, your suffering is nothing compared to theirs. And unlike Naruto, Gaara had to struggle much harder to find his place."

Neji falls quiet. Hinata kneels beside him, peering at his face. "Why are you telling me this?" Hinata asks. Neji shakes his head.

"Because you are full of sadness, and it hurts me to see you this way," Neji says. "As different as we are, we are still family."

"Yes," Hinata says. Behind them, the Hyuga men stir, lying on the ground and closing their eyes.

xXx

.

As they walk, Hinata starts to count the trees.

_Fifty-six, fifty-seven._ The trees start to thin as they reach the borders of the Fire country; the wind is drier now, more arid. Beside her the men are still silent, and the horse she rides on she can feel the landscape growing more rocky; the horse struggles. Neji quietly takes the reins and guides the horse downhill. "Shh," Neji says. The horse calms. Slowly they descend, the forest edge giving way to rocky hills and then to the desert sand.

The sun is brighter here, and the heat is almost intolerable. The trees thin until there's nothing shielding them from above, just the dry heat and the sand and wind around them.

"Almost there." Neji squints his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nods. Neji takes a breath. "_Byakugan_!" His eyes search the desert. "We're almost there," Neji says. "Half a day's walk and we'll reach the entrance to the city."

Someone taps Hinata on the arm. She looks down, sees the other Hyuga man standing beside her. "Have some water, Hinata-sama," he says. Hinata takes the flask from his hand and drinks. They trudge silently forward, the wind blowing the sand around their eyes.

xXx

.

They reach the village entrance; a narrow corridor flanked by a vast expanse of cliffs on each side. Neji motions for the party to stop moving. "Wait," Neji says. Just then, as if from nowhere, Sand shinobi start to appear from the rock cliffs, sinking into the corridor and moving out into the front.

"We are Hyuga from Konohagakure; this is Hyuga Hinata, the eldest daughter of the Head family and heir to the Hyuga clan," Neji says. The shinobi captain steps out front.

"We will escort you inside," the captain says. He motions for the group to follow him. "Come."

They pass through the corridor; everything is shadowed inside. Hinata has to squint to see ahead of her; suddenly everything is filled with light. "We are here," the captain says. "Welcome."

Hinata pulls back her hood; around her, towers of sand stand tall and reaching upwards toward the sky. Villagers crowd around them, curious in their dark shrouds and thick robes. Along side them, Hinata and the rest of the group are woefully out of place, their diaphanous white robes fluttering in the breeze. "You must take care to dress for the heat," the captain explains. "The sun will beat through these robes and burn your skin. We will get you something more appropriate in the future."

The captain strides forward. Neji looks up at the towers of sand and frowns. Around them, the desert path stretches into canyons and the dust of old trees. Sunagakure is like a ghost town, abandoned signs and battered buildings reaching out to nowhere.

"This city is so desolate," Neji says. "That there could be life in the middle of a desert...it's almost difficult to believe."

_Naruto-kun_. Hinata squeezes her eyes. So this is her fate; to waste away alone in the desert, unloved and unwanted, forgotten by all she loved. Neji seems to understand what she's feeling, because he reaches out and squeezes her hand.

"You are a Hyuga," Neji says. "We will never abandon our own."

"I know." Hinata's eyes dim. In the palace, the Kazekage steps out into the courtyard, hands behind his back, waiting patiently.

"Hinata," Neji says. "You can always change your mind. Gaara-sama would not force you, and I can't imagine anyone else who would."

"I am fine," Hinata says. They trudge forward, can start to see the Kazekage's palace come into view. "This is what I'm meant to do. I will be the wife of the Kazekage. I will make our family proud."

"You already make the family proud," Neji says.

Gaara steps forward, stepping out from the palace gates. There's something in his eyes that Neji can't place; something like uncertainty, a hesitancy Neji is not used to seeing from him. _He is just as nervous as Hinata is_, Neji thinks. He glances up at Hinata, who clutches his hand, hard.

"Welcome, Hinata-dono," Gaara says.

The wind stirs, and Neji can't help but shiver in the hot desert air.


	3. An Understanding

.

.

After the ceremony, the village elders disperse, leaving Gaara and his bride to sit awkwardly side-by-side on the pallet. Meanwhile, the villagers celebrate, women laughing while the men grin, crudely. "They say the Kazekage never sleeps--tonight, he surely won't!"

Gaara glances at the Hyuga woman, whose eyes have never left the ground. "We are married," Gaara says. The girl's eyes flick upward, timidly.

"Yes," Hinata says. Her face is red.

"This was your decision?" Gaara says. Hinata nods.

"Yes," Hinata says. Her voice is a whisper.

Gaara peers into her eyes. "Why?"

Hinata's face flushes; she tugs at her shirt sleeves, staring at the ground. "Because I have no place in my family," Hinata says. "I have brought them no honor, but by doing this...." her voice trails; her eyes are sad. "By doing this I can be useful."

Gaara watches her, quietly. "Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asks. Hinata shakes her head.

"No," Hinata says. "What do you plan to do?"

Outside, moonlight filters through the windows, making streaks of shadows on the floor. The dust stirs; Gaara stares at his hands.

"Nothing," Gaara says, finally. He stands, pulling his gourd around his shoulder. "You mustn't worry about sleeping here. I rarely sleep at night; you can stay here, if you like."

Hinata nods. "Thank you," Hinata says. Gaara watches, quietly.

"Goodnight, Hinata-dono," Gaara says.

"Goodnight, Kazekage-sama," Hinata says.

xXx

.

Temari passes Gaara's room; she can barely make out their hushed voices behind the door.

Temari pauses, briefly. The door is halfway ajar; slowly, Temari opens it, peering inside. She sees Gaara stand. Quickly, Temari moves, then presses her back against the wall. The door swings open and Gaara steps outside, moving swiftly and disappearing down the palace steps. It's only then that Temari steps forward and knocks on the door.

The door opens. The Hyuga woman timidly peeks out. "Yes?"

"I wanted to speak with you," Temari says, and she pushes past the girl and shuts the door. "I want to know what your intentions are with the Kazekage."

"Intentions?" The girl tugs at her shirt sleeves. "I have no intentions. I...I just wanted to serve my village."

Temari's eyes narrow. "Really?"

The girl stares at her hands. "Yes."

Temari frowns. "Shikamaru once told me you are in love with Uzumaki Naruto," Temari says. "And yet you willingly traveled to the Sand and pledged your love for the Kazekage. That to me seems like a falsehood."

"I..." the girl flushes. "I never pledged my love to anyone," the girl says.

"You sit here and say you don't love your Kazekage?" Temari says.

"He isn't...he isn't my Kazekage," the girl says. "My loyalty is to Konoha and my Hokage, Tsunade-hime. I only wanted to serve my village. I just..." She wrings her shirt sleeves with her hands. "I just wanted to do some good," she says.

"Hmph." Temari stands. "I'll be watching you," Temari says. "And if you hurt Gaara, I promise you, I will kill you where you stand."

The girl flinches. Temari storms out.

xXx

.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" Kankuro says. He is leaning against the wall. Evidently he heard every single word of the exchange Temari had with the Hyuga girl.

"That's a lot coming from you, just moments ago you were ready to jump that woman as soon as she entered the door!" Temari says.

"That was before I did my research," Kankuro says. "She is Hinata of the Hyuga clan, the disgraced daughter from the Hyuga head family. She is all but shunned from her community."

"And so she seeks to gain status by marrying our Kazekage," Temari says, bitterly.

"I don't think so," Kankuro. "I think she and Gaara may be kindred spirits. We already know she is fond of Uzumaki Naruto; that in and of itself should mean she would overlook Gaara's past as well."

Temari looks out past the courtyard; in the distance, she can just barely make out the shock of red hair on the lone figure crouching on the roof. "He is so love-starved, he will accept a less than ideal marriage," Temari says. She looks up at Kankuro with dark eyes. "I will not sit here and let her hurt him. I am his sister. I refuse to let this happen!"

"It already has," Kankuro says. He squats next down to Temari, and motions for her to sit down next to him. "That is the difference between you and I; you rise up like the wind and rail against things that can't be changed. Whereas I, a puppeteer, can stand back from a distance and see things more clearly. You're right, I believe the elders were wrong to force this marriage on Gaara; but now that it's happened, there's nothing more we can do."

Temari watches, quietly. Kankuro squints, looking up into the moon. "We can only hope they will bond, and that their marriage will not be loveless. Not the way it was between mother and father," Kankuro says.

Temari falls quiet. Outside, she can hear the beating of hawk's wings, and just barely can hear the Hyuga girl cry.


	4. The Elders' Concerns

.

.

Time passes, as it always does. In Konoha, the seasons change; winter stretches into spring and the flowers begin to bloom. In the desert, though, there are no such markers; the sky darkens and thins and comes back again, the sun beating down heavily, dust swirling like dervishes through the egress.

Hinata kneels at the foot of the pallet, watching the sky through the window. So little has changed. Slowly she stands, fixing the length of her kimono. Though they are married, she and Gaara keep a respectful distance; they come and go independently of each other, Hinata making her way to the medicinal gardens while Gaara goes about his day as Kazekage; at night, when they meet again, Gaara bids her goodnight and so does she, standing politely until Gaara moves to roam the streets again.

Some nights, Hinata uses her _byakugan_ and watches as he walks, a lone figure rimmed by moonlight. She doesn't sleep until she knows he's safe, curling up on the pallet once he's back within the palace compound. Some nights, she knows he watches her, keeping his distance and waiting until she's asleep before coming near.

Then there are other nights, lonely nights where she's so homesick she can't stand it. Then she will weep quietly, thinking of Naruto and Neji and holding herself, tight. Meanwhile, Gaara will stand awkwardly in the corner before disappearing into the shadows.

The first night he came to her, a sandstorm violently slammed through the region, waking her up. She blinked and then closed her eyes, fully intending to go back to sleep. It was then that she heard the door softly open and close, and she felt the side of the pallet sink under the weight of another person beside her. There were no footsteps. Her throat tightened, but she kept her eyes closed and didn't move. She felt a tentative hand brush against her arm, and she held her breath, pretending to sleep. The hand grew bolder and gently slipped around her waist, and she felt herself being folded up against an invisible man. _He's so warm,_ she thought, and eventually she fell asleep again. When she woke up, no one was there.

xXx

.

"There is a special meeting today," the councilman says. When he looks up at Hinata, he smiles kindly. "It would please us greatly if you would come."

Hinata nods, smiling. "I would be glad to accompany the Kazekage-sama," Hinata says. The councilman smiles.

"I look forward to it," he says, and bows, politely.

Hinata has never sat in the imperial chambers before. Slowly pushing open the tall doors, she can see the large round table and the coterie of elders surrounding Gaara and the siblings. "Hinata-sama," one of the elders says. Everyone turns and Hinata reddens. "Come. Join us."

Hinata glances over at Gaara, whose eyes widen slightly in surprise. She blushes, then makes her way to the table.

"Is everyone settled?" the elder peers over the group. "Hinata Hyuga. You have been invited today because we have something important to discuss. Something which the Kazekage-sama has been, how shall we say, less than forthcoming?"

Hinata sees Gaara's hand tighten. "What is this?" Gaara says. The elder smiles, smoothly.

"It concerns the matter of your marriage," the elder says. The council goes up in an uproar.

"Order!" the elder says. The council quiets. Hinata glances back at Gaara, whose jaw is tight. "Though you have gone through the formality of marriage, there is the matter of your consummation," the elder says. "It has been several months since your union, and yet there is no sign of a successor."

"Kazekages are appointed, what madness is this?" Kankuro says. The elder shakes his head.

"Our power lies in our alliance with Konoha, and though you are married, our enemies are beginning to question its strength," the elder says. "Your union with the Konoha Hyuga is symbolic; without a child, it is the same as saying our alliance with the Konoha village is similarly...._weak_."

Hinata's throat tightens. She glances back at Gaara, whose eyes harden. The elder leans forward. "Hinata-sama," the elder says. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes," Hinata says. She glances at Gaara, who has murder in his eyes.

"Then why have you not born us a child?" the elder says.

Gaara slams his hand on the table.

"Gaara!" Temari says. A wall of sand comes crashing down around them.

Hinata flinches; nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sees the wall of sand just inches away from the councilmen's neck.

Gaara breathes hard; slowly, the sand pulls back. "I will do anything to protect this village," Gaara says. The sand pulses, threatening to spill over. "But if you hurt my wife, I will make you pay."

The councilmen stir. "This is madness, even without the _Shukaku_ he's still unstable!" Hinata watches, wide-eyed and terrified as Gaara swiftly moves and slams the door.

"Gaara!" Temari jumps up. "Gaara, wait!" She runs after the door but a wall of sand slams in front of her, blocking her path. "Dammit! Gaara!"

"It looks like he doesn't want anyone to follow him," Kankuro says. Hinata jumps up.

"_Byakugan_!" Hinata says. Her eyes focus; she can see the chakra swirling underneath the wall of sand. She breaks through easily, pushing through the sand and stumbling down the hall.

xXx

.

Gaara goes to his secret spot; an abandoned tower just north of the village center. This was the spot where he would come as a child, sitting by himself and watching as the other children played. It's a lonely spot, an isolated spot, and Gaara knows he could sit here undisturbed.

"Gaara-sama!"

Gaara turns and sees Hinata of all people stumbling forward, pushing herself through the wall of sand. Her eyes are wild; veins throb at her temples. Gaara stands. "Hinata."

Her eyes recede; they fall back to normal. Gaara stares at her, shocked. "How--"

"I used my Byakugan, it's how I knew you were here," Hinata says. "Gaara-sama, please. Don't be angry with me. I only want what's best for our village."

_Our village_. "You mean Konoha?" Gaara says. Hinata shakes her head.

"And the Sand," Hinata says. She sits next to him, closer than he's ever allowed himself to be. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Gaara says. Beside him, the sand trembles. Hinata watches him with worried eyes.

"Your chakra is weakening," Hinata says. "I don't even need the Byakugan to see it."

"Yes," Gaara says. "Before, when I was still a jinchūriki, I used to have massive amounts of chakra, and my stamina was much greater than it is now. To use my jutsu now takes a lot out of me."

Hinata nods. "I can help," Hinata says. "In combat, we can stop the flow of chakra by forcing in our own; but I can also use my chakra to augment yours." Hinata closes her eyes. "_Byakugan_!" Gaara startles; her eyes are wild, terrifying. Hinata smiles. "You're not used to it," Hinata says. "In my village, this is a fairly common sight."

Her hands begin to glow. Gently, she takes Gaara's arm and eases her hand across its length. "Medical ninja use the same principals; they are much better at this than I am," Hinata says. The chakra fades; slowly her eyes return back to normal. "How do you feel?" Hinata says. Her hand is still on his arm.

"Better," Gaara says. Hesitantly, Hinata pulls her hand away.

"I have been unfair to you," Hinata says, quietly. Gently she folds her hands in her lap. "I am your wife, and yet I have not touched you. But now...if it is what you want...I am willing to be a full wife." A blush rises to her cheeks. "If it is what you wish," Hinata says.

"Hinata-dono." Gaara trains his eyes on the horizon. "You cannot force a person to love; they can only give it of their free will."

"I don't understand," Hinata says.

"You are in love with Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara says. "And I am in his debt. He helped me see what is dearest in people, helped me change the person I am. I cannot--I will not--take this away from him. Even if he doesn't know," Gaara says. Hinata's eyes widen.

"Gaara-sama," Hinata says. Gaara looks back at her, quietly.

"Kankuro is good at finding secrets," Gaara says. "I would not have married you had I known."

Tears spill from Hinata's eyes. She closes her eyes, ashamed.

"You have always been kind to me," Hinata says. "And you are my husband." She gently laces her fingers through his. "I think...I think we can learn to love the ones we're with." She looks up at him with gentle eyes. "Just as I've come to think of the Sand as my home."

* * *

**A/N: that was really fluffy :/ gag. Hopefully it wasn't not too OOC *fingers crossed* btw, the "scar" is the love kanji thing on Gaara's forehead. I know some people say it's a tattoo but I like to think of it as a kanji-shaped scar ;)  
**


	5. A Life and a Death

.

.

In the dark, a sand storm blows, the dust and wind crashing onto the palace walls around them.

She kisses him hard, the crush of their bodies slamming against the pallet. He pushes deep inside her, thrusting hard and pressing his face against her shoulder. They move as if possessed, panting and kissing with her hands clawing up against his back. And outside, the sand storm pulses, crashing into the walls like the beating of his heart.

xXx

.

They hold each other for a long time, each other spent and lying in each others' arms.

Hinata is asleep on the pallet. She breathes softly, the moonlight skimming over her body. Soon, the cloud-cover will hide the stars. _Even blood looks black in this time of night_, Gaara thinks, and he pushes the thought away. Quietly he stands to leave, but Hinata catches his arm.

"Why are you going?" Hinata asks. In the dark, her eyes glitter. _Eyes like mine_, Gaara thinks, and he kneels down gently beside her.

"For a walk," Gaara says. "I'll be back soon."

"No," Hinata murmurs. "Stay with me. I don't want to sleep alone."

Gaara stands a moment, then quietly lies down next to her. Wordlessly, Hinata curls up next to him, pressing her face to the crook of his neck. "Better," Hinata says. Her voice is thick with sleep. She plants a kiss on his neck and settles on top of him. It's a comforting weight, warm and soft, and Gaara closes his eyes.

xXx

.

Kankuro is the first to notice the difference. "His eyes," Kankuro says. Temari looks up at him, puzzled. Gaara and Hinata are sitting shoulder to shoulder, heads bent and pouring over a book.

"What?" Temari says, and Kankuro motions forward. "Look," Kankuro says.

Temari squints. Even with the lamplight, Gaara's face is half-hidden in shadow. She watches as Hinata playfully leans against him, then plants a kiss on his cheek. Gaara is smiling. Temari looks up at Kankuro again. "Seriously, _what_?" Temari says. Kankuro frowns.

"Those dark circles," Kankuro says. "They're fading."

"Eh?" Temari squints. Honestly it's too difficult to see in the dark. "He looks the same to me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you think I'm _baka_, baka," Kankuro says. Temari rolls her eyes.

The next day, Temari runs into him in the garden. "Gaara, we need to talk about the village plans. The elders--"

Temari's eyes widen. Gaara stares. "What is it?" Gaara asks.

His eyes. Kankuro was right: the dark circles are completely gone. Gaara looks at her, curiously.

"You look....different," Temari says. "Gaara have you been sleeping?"

Gaara doesn't smile; he smiles with his eyes. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Gaara says. Temari backs up, flustered.

"It can wait," Temari says. "We'll bring it up at the council."

Gaara watches, curiously. "As you wish," Gaara says. A trail of sand follows him as he walks back up the palace.

"See?" Kankuro says. He's standing behind her. "I told you his eyes are different!"

"Baka," Temari says.

xXx

.

After that, Temari can't help but notice everything, now.

The Hyuga woman starts to move a little more slowly than usual. Temari frowns. She watches furtively as Gaara walks up to greet her, placing a hand on Hinata's hip and kissing her on the forehead. Temari squints. _Is that...?_ What looks like the makings of a small belly seems to protrude gently from under Hinata's robes. Temari's eyes widen. "You're pregnant!" Temari says. Hinata and Gaara startle. Temari stumbles forward, pushing out from her hiding place.

"Temari-sama," Hinata says. She smiles, serenely. "I was wondering what you were doing back there."

"Wha--" Temari freezes. _Byakugan_. Of course. Even without the damned thing she can still see pretty far. "Gaara," Temari says. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Gaara says. Temari gestures, wildly.

"This! _That_! That your wife is with child!" Temari says. Gaara's eyes widen. Hinata looks stricken.

"I wasn't sure," Hinata says. A blush creeps up her face. "I wanted to be sure before I told you..."

A parade of emotions seem to flood Gaara's eyes, but it's suppressed and all Temari can glean is a muted sense of pride. "Hinata-kun," Gaara says. His voice is hushed. Hinata takes his hand.

"Yes," Hinata says. And suddenly it's just the two of them, sucked into their own private world.

Temari leaves, quietly. No sense in intruding on their moment, she figures.

xXx

.

Time passes, as it always does. For a time they're both happy. Temari watches quietly as she sees the love bloom between the two; looking back, it's almost painful to recall how Gaara would press his face against Hinata's swollen belly, or how Hinata would kiss his face and softly trace the kanji above his eyes.

Temari regrets spying on them. But there are other things she regrets.

She is in labor for three days and three nights, and on the third night, her body splits open and her blood spills on the floor. Nothing can stop the bleeding. The village elders take the baby from her and work furiously on the mother, using their jutsu and their knowledge to try and staunch the flow of blood. They send word out to Konoha, and Sakura Haruno comes rushing from the village. But it's too late; Hinata dies just moments before Sakura enters inside.

Temari watches, horrified, as Gaara screams, sinking to his knees and clutching Hinata's body like a man possessed. Around them, the sand shakes violently; the earth quakes, wind rising and slamming around them. "Gaara!" Temari says. She grabs him by the arm. "_Gaara_!"

The baby cries. Temari looks up, terrified that Gaara may do something horrible to the child. She stands and shields the baby from him. "Gaara, don't!"

Gaara pushes past Temari and hurls himself toward the baby, who is naked and wailing on the table. A shock of red hair is on its face; as Gaara approaches, it looks up at him with lavender eyes.

Gaara stops. "Hinata," Gaara says. He sags; his face crumbles. "Hinata..."

Temari watches helplessly as Gaara sobs, because the child has Hinata's eyes.


	6. Redheaded Child

.

.

For a while, his grief is too much to bear. Temari watches helplessly as Gaara isolates himself; once again those dark circles reappear, and Gaara is a silent and sullen as ever. Temari and Kankuro wordlessly agree to take care of the child, if only to shield him from Gaara's wrath. They both have seen it with their father, who blamed Gaara for their mothers' death. Beside them, Sakura sits with her head in her hands, doubtlessly blaming herself for not being able to save her.

The night thins, and the sun begins to crest over the horizon. A soft orange light fills the room, and Temari watches as Gaara lifts his head. Slowly he makes his way to the cradle, where Kankuro is standing. "I want to see him," Gaara says. His voice is hoarse. "I want to see my son."

"Gaara." Kankuro watches him, warily. "Before you do, you cannot blame the child for Hinata's death. If you try to harm him, I will stop you."

Gaara nods, mutely. His eyes are red and swollen. Gently, he reaches into the crib and strokes the baby's cheek. The baby turns toward him, then suckles on Gaara's finger.

Gaara lets out a soft cry, then moves to pick the baby up. The baby blinks its eyes, then snuggles against Gaara's chest. Temari steps forward. "Gaara--"

"My son." Gaara's eyes are dim. "He is my son."

xXx

.

Contrary to what Temari and Kankuro initially feared, Gaara loves the child fiercely. Kankuro watches as the child grows, and can't help but piece together the similarities between his parents: the shock of red hair; his mother's eyes. And like his mother, the child is almost painfully shy, hiding in the corner, too timid to speak with the other children. Soon, the other children become used to shunning the child, running away the moment the child comes near.

One day, Kankuro finds the child sitting on a swing. For a moment, he thinks the child is alone, but no: Gaara is sitting next to him. Slowly a whirl of sand rises up and tickles the child's face. The child giggles, and Gaara smiles.

Kankuro's eyes widen. He watches as Gaara pulls his son close, pressing a hand into the child's hair.

xXx

.

The child has no talent for _ninjutsu_. Broken dolls and piles of sand are strewn in the child's room, and in the center of it all, the child sits, quietly crying. Before Kankuro can say anything, Gaara rushes in and scoops the child up in his arms.

"I can't do it," the child sobs. "I can't move the sand, I can't do anything. I bring nothing but shame."

"No," Gaara says. "You are my precious person. It doesn't matter."

The child sniffles and buries his head against Gaara's cloak. "Papa?" the child says. His voice is a whisper. "They say my eyes are strange," the child says. "They say I'm a monster."

Kankuro's lips purse. Gaara kneels down, facing the child. "What do you mean?" Gaara says. The child trembles.

"My eyes," the child whispers. "When I get angry, my eyes...they change." And suddenly Kankuro understands: _Byakugan_. To manifest this early is a rare thing; if Hinata were alive, she would surely be proud. Gaara seems to understand too; he smiles, then ruffles the child's hair.

"When you get angry, your eyesight changes and your temples throb," Gaara says. "I've known for a long time." The child looks up.

"How did you know?" the child asks. Gaara smiles.

"Because you have your mother's eyes," Gaara says. "If your mother were alive right now, she would show you."

"Really?" The child's face brightens. "Papa, can you do it, too?"

"I wish I could." Gaara suddenly looks sad. "I knew this day would come," Gaara says. "There is a village in the Country of Fire where your mother was born. Once your eyes manifest, I would have to send you there for training. I don't know how to use those eyes; if you stay here, your talents would be wasted."

The child's face is stricken. "Papa," the child says. "You're sending me away?"

"No," Gaara says. He holds the child, tight. "I am sending you where you belong. Where there are other children just like you."

"Papa I don't want to go..."

Kankuro steps forward. Gaara and the child look up. "We have a visitor," Kankuro says. Neji steps out from behind him; the child's eyes widen. Neji's eyes are just like his.

"This is Hyuga Neji," Kankuro says. "He is from the same clan as your mother was." Neji smiles, kindly.

"We've been watching you for a long time," Neji says. "Your father wrote to us a few days ago; it seems he saw you use those eyes on a few bullies last week." The child flushes. Neji crouches to the child's height. "We can teach you how to use your gift," Neji says. "It is only a three days' walk from here. You will not be far."

The child looks back at Gaara, who nods, gently. "You will be happier there," Gaara says. The child looks back at Gaara, then turns to Neji, who smiles, kindly. The child takes Neji's hand.

xXx

.

That night, Kankuro gently knocks on Gaara's door. A thin watery light fills the otherwise dark room, and Kankuro frowns. Slowly, Gaara stands; his eyes are dark and sad.

"Gaara," Kankuro says. "Will you be okay?"

Gaara looks out the window; the wind stirs. "Uzumaki Naruto grew up there, and Hinata lived there most of her life," Gaara says. "I can't help but think, if I had been there too...maybe things would be different."

Gaara lapses into silence. He stares at his hands. "It is what is best," Gaara says. "He'll be happier there. That's all I can hope for."

xXx

.

_Six months later._

Temari walks through the streets of Konoha, hands in her pockets and following Shikamaru, sullenly. Of _course_ there was no need for an escort, but etiquette demanded it. "I'm sure the elders were pleased," Shikamaru says. "Having a sand shinobi with the Hyuga bloodline. It's troublesome, but it helps strengthen their alliance. At least in their minds, anyway."

Around them, children run, happily. Quietly they turn a corner where the Hyuga children are playing. In the distance, Temari can make out the shock of red hair among the other children, playing happily and running with them. "He seems happy," Temari says. "Gaara will be pleased."

"Yeah, well." Shikamaru rubs his neck. "Once they find out he's the son of the Kazekage, he'll become a target. The whole thing is troublesome and I don't like it one bit."

Temari says nothing. As long as the child is happy, that's all that matters.

* * *


End file.
